What I'm Not
by Keira Higurashi9
Summary: I never knew what I was going to do with my life. I had no plan for the future. No dream job, family plans, living ideas. But I never thought that maybe I was born into the wrong world. That I did have a destiny greater than anyone could imagine. But to accomplish it, do I have to give up who I was on the outside and dig into my inner self? Ed/OC
1. Welcome to my Life

"Bree! Get up!" my mom yells as she opens my door with a loud click. I jolt awake, emerging from a deep sleep. Holding onto a fragment of the dream, I groan loudly to show my displeasure. But, as usual, she ignores me. I try to get the will to get up, but I just lay in bed.

I roll out of bed and groggily get my clothes and walk into the bathroom across the hall. I throw on jeans, an Inuyasha tee shirt, and hooked my State Alchemist pocket watch onto my pants and stuff it in my pocket. A few months ago I got it for my birthday. Best present ever! I also throw on an awesome avengers fitted hat. It was black, with the avenger symbol and visor in red. Another awesome present from one of my friends. I wash my face, get dressd, and try to tame my slightly frizzy/curly hair with a straightener. Man, I really need to stop going to bed with my hair wet.

I grab my phone, headphones, laptop, and my iPod throwing my earbuds in my ears and listen to Two Steps from Hell. Running down stairs, I stuff my things into my army green backpack off the kitchen table and grab a pop tart to eat in the car. Yeah, I was like Thor! I love pop tarts!

"Dad!" I call through the house, hearing booming noises coming from the rec room at the side of the house. Walking down the hallway, I found him training with his p9ox. "Dad!" I yell more loudly than before. His head snaps towards me slightly startled. "We gotta go or we'll be late again!" I didn't really mind being late to French class, but my mom would flip if she finds out.

"Yeah, go get the car started and I'll be right there." I grab the keys off of the washer next to the rec room and start to the garage. There, I was greeted by a blue shetland sheep dog.

"Hiya Shelby Delby." I say to him, who answers with the most adorable little yip. I grab my gortex vasque boots off of the self and quickly tie them up. Walking outside, I head towards the black truck. The street was fairly quiet, line with houses of all shapes and sizes. And that's when I slip, falling on my butt and slide down the slanted driveway. Only now do I realized, it was snowing. Big flakes swirl down and covered the land in white. I start the car and wait inside, putting on the seat warmer and wait for dad to get his butt out here. Here's the thing, I'm still a freshman. But I was working on my Driver's Ed! I shall roam the streets free one day! The car door suddenly opens, making me jump.

"Let's go!" My dad announces as he throws my black leather jacket in my face.

"Yeah thanks dad! Really appreciate it!" I say with as much sarcasm as I could muster. He starts laughing as he drives away from our house. Great, another day of school…

* * *

The day mainly consists of boring, tedious and more mind-numbing classes. Yeah I'm in honors classes that are kinda interesting, but mostly everything was stupid. Like science! I _hate_ it with all of my being! First of all, I don't get any of the things he talks about and second, how are we going to use this in life! Is it going to help us get a job? Nope! In a nutshell the day was ordinary, except for after school.

I run over to my best friend house that's across the street from mine. Orange, red and blue cover the outside, which almost looks like the broncos with added red trim. Bursting though the wooden door, my eyes adjust to the whiteness of her narrow hallway.

"Kate, I'm home!" I shout as I take off my boots.

"This ain't your freakin house!" Kate yells from her room. I tiptoe down the hall like a ninja, but she throws a pillow at my face once I was around the corner. "Don't act like you own the place!"

"So do you want to study or what!?" I ask at her, jumping on her bed next to her.

Kate and I have been best friends ever since the third grade. We feel like sisters, telling each other secrets that we would never share with our parents. Being there for each other. Yeah, she was my one friend that I could completely trust.

* * *

She sighs and gets her notes from our honors global studies. The assessment was on disease in Africa, and we have to answer questions orally…in front of the whole class. Kate and I are so paranoid about it, so we are studying together.

"Ok, so he said if we say 'like' or 'um' three times; he's going to take a letter grade." Kate begins.

"What?! That's so unfair!" I mean come on! I know he hates people saying um or like but isn't this taking it too far?!

"I know! It's part of our culture!"

"Don't forget mention social media."

"Ok, so let's try to go…" she looks at her watch, "five minutes without saying like or um…GO!" Kate can totally do it if she thinks about it. But I can't. Half the time I don't even know that I'm saying until she points at me accusingly. I screamed so many times that night…

* * *

"No! Jenner discovered why the cow maids were immune to small pox! He didn't invent penicillin!" Kate explains to me, laughing.

"Can't I just say moo to him?" I whine. She laughs hysterically. "But that would be freaking embarrassing in front of everyone." I add.

"If only we could talk to him one on one for the exam. Like in the hallway."

"Pft! Yeah, everybody's listening to that assistant teacher and they suddenly hear 'MOOO!' out in the hallway!" We both start laughing like crazy.

"Bree!" Kate's dad yells, "Your mom's here!"

"Let's just say were going to get an F. Or at least I am." I sigh, gathering up my things.

"Well, we have tomorrow, Saturday, and Sunday to study so I think we can get it."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow!"

* * *

At the end of another boring day at school, we were having a stupid pep rally. Yeah, the seniors were all getting into it. Good thing I was sitting next to my peoples. But I couldn't see Kate anywhere! But I'm assuming that she's with Sarah or something.

"Hey, we should all come over to my house tonight and watch Total Drama Island!" Megan whispers as the principal was talking about sportsmanship. Funny how he allowed us to murder a wildcat for sportsmanship.

"Yeah, sure!" We all agree except for me.

"Bree, you wanna come?" Megan asks.

"I can't, I got a butt load of homework tonight," I answer. Don't get me wrong, I would love to come. But I have two assignments in both of my honors classes that are due on the same day! And that day is Monday. So I have the weekend to do it since today was Friday. Ugh.

"Oh, well maybe we can do it some other time then!"

"No, you guys go ahead. I don't want to ruin it for you." I say quickly, but I knew I was just hiding my misery. Sometimes I feel like I'm always left out, but I just barley joined their 'friendship circle' or whatever you want to call it.

"Oh, ok. If that's what you want…"

"Yeah, totally." I smile at them, pulling down my dark green tank top. That's when all the lights went out. The gym was pitch black and only the dim light from outside streak parts of the gym. Some girls scream, but mostly we all gasp. I look around confused, had the snow knocked out the power? Or did the snow leak into the electrical box? Probably just a hiccup; nothing to really worry about. That is, until there was a resonating boom that sent shivers up my spine. Something was wrong, the atmosphere didn't feel right. And that's saying something in any school. Then the lights suddenly flicker on. But…what was that in the middle of the gym? Is that… the Gate? I look around the gym, and see most people were bewildered. A few people actually knew what it was.

"What the hell it that?" Summer whispers, looking around at us.

"I think that's the Gate…" I trail off.

"The what?" Megan asks me.

"It's from one of my favorite animes… maybe they did this on purpose? Like its part of the rally?" I suggest. I still had a bad feeling about it. I look over to the student body presidents, and they looked confused just like everybody else. But it can't be true! It's just a story! Maybe I'm day dreaming…yeah! That's what it has to be! I got hit by something and I'm probably in the hospital! But then the Gate opens, revealing black hands, whispers, and the eye.

And the eye was looking straight at me.

Black hands shoot out and start to wrap around my waist and limbs. They lift me up out of the bleachers, pulling me in. I struggle the best I can, but they had an unbreakable on me. Someone grabs my hand, and I look down to see my friends trying to pull me back.

"Hold on! We got you!" Jenna yells, who was the one who grabbed my hand. Everybody else held her down. There was no word to describe it. I was scared, but I was relieved. They did care about me that much. And all this time I thought I was a pet or something to them.

"No! Let go or else it's going to pull you in too!" I yell, letting go of her hand I didn't know I was gripping. I yank my hand away, and I fly into the air. The gate swallows me up in blackness.

* * *

A/N- Hi guys! here's the deal, i'm taking a break from FIT for a while. i just can't get the transition right! Grrrr! But thanks to all the people who've stayed with me for this long!

But i totally crying when i was reading over this today, cause today Shelby had to be put down D'X

So thanks to the people who read this and there are more chps to come! i think this one will go on for a while so i'm really happy about that.

look to the magical box and thank ou again my awsome readers!

-Keira Higurashi9


	2. Strange Occurances

**DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

I wake up in the white void that's the passage between worlds. There's literally nothing. No smell, nothing to touch and I didn't even know if I'm floating or if I'm actually on ground. And yet, it feels like the gravity is maximized. I felt really heavy, like if I was chained to the ground. The Gate was behind me and the creep was in front of me.

"So this is all real?" I ask, stuffing my hands into my pockets, running my thumb over my pocket watch.

"I'm surprised that you're all serene about this," Truth says, giving me an eyebrow raise of amused questioning.

"Kinda got passed it after you dragged me in here. And you get use to it after you write about it a dozen times." I reply, thinking about all of the fanfics I've wrote about FullMetal Alchemist. "So what do you want with me? Wanna take my limbs, abilities to see and hear?"

"No, I called you hear so there's no payment required."

"And splendid timing too. You like grand entrances I suppose?" It's my turn to raise my eyebrow. It chuckles slightly.

"I don't get to do this often. So why can't I have a little fun?" Yeah, messing with people's lives is a great deal of fun, psycho.

"So, you gonna tell me why you brought me here?" Truth holds out his hand, letting it open as black matter flies towards me; imbedding itself into my body. Pain shoots through my eye as a trickle of blood runs down my cheek, feeling the same result happening where all the other black stuff lands. With a grunt of pain, I fell to one of my knees putting my hand to my eye, feeling something spreading throughout my body. "What the _hell_ did you do to me?!" I growl. Wait, did I just cuss? I never cuss, but oh well.

"This is just to make the game more interesting." Truth smiled, showing me it's overly large teeth. But it didn't eat anything right? So why would it need teeth? Wait, did Truth just say game?!

"Wait, you said this was a game?" I sneer at it, ticked off slightly. No, more than slightly.

"Yes, this game has been going for some time now. A couple of people have won, but it's unlikely that you will."

"So it's a game. Is it your past time to mess with people's lives?! What kind of sick monster would do that?! You're abusing your power! Who has the right to change people's plans for the future?" I scream at him, noticing a headache starting to form.

"But you don't know what to do in the future, now do you?" I take a breath of surprise. Truths right, of course. But I would eventually find out what I was supposed to do, right?

"It's still wrong! Not everybody is like me, you know!"

"And that's what makes this game so interesting! You never know what will happen in different situations. People can show their true nature and show what it means to be a pitiful human being!" He exclaims excited, sounding like Shou Tucker...

The Gate opens once again, its hands reaching out like mist to take me away. I struggle as much as I can, but I knew it was no use. My thick dirty blond hair shoots out in front of my face, obscuring my view of the void.

"Oh! One last thing I got to tell you. Your dreams-" the Gates close with a thunderous boom. What! What was he going to say about my dreams?! That he was altering them so I couldn't remember! Now, I feel all dirty, like someone defiled me on the inside. I shudder at the thought.

Out of nowhere, there was a blinding white light that surged towards me. Images of my past rush past me in ribbons. I had a puke kind of feeling at the pit of my stomach. But it wasn't a head splitting sensation like Edward had. I felt dizzy, but it wasn't pain. Then, everything went black. And I'm pretty sure that I passed out.

* * *

Something cold touches my back and I finally wake up. Actually, an assortment of cold objects lies underneath me. I roll over onto my stomach, which was a really stupid idea. I puke over and over again until nasty vile was the only thing left. It went up my nose and I could taste it. I spit and snort a couple of time to get it out of my system. Note to self; never go through that again unless I ate some bad sushi or something. I wipe my mouth of the vile substance. That's when I finally looked around.

I'm on railroad track in the middle of relatively small mountains. Pastel colored flowers line the track, almost hidden in the tall grass. The sun started to rise behind me, warming up my back from the cold metal. All in all, a peaceful place. I head over to a large oak that stood a few yards away, and sit at the trunk. Ok, I have to see what I know.

I was in Amestris. _I_ was in _Amestris_! Like all of those Fanfictions I read/wrote. It's kind of ironic if you think about it. And I'm animated! Cool! I look over at myself and see the Truth made me look more muscular and skinny; with a smaller butt. I didn't have any imperfections on myself. And I'm pretty sure he made my hair longer for some unknown reason. I actually look pretty for once. And it looks like Truth made some alterations to my clothes. My jeans felt tighter and my tank top was more fitted to my torso. At least he didn't make any alteration to my hat and my awesome gortex vasque boots.

I have some weird black stuff inside of me. I start to look over my body from the thought, for any abnormal things. It seems like the black stuff was fragments of a stone or jewel. And it was scattered on my body. I had one in each of the inside of my wrists, one in each calf of my legs, and when I looked in my Ipad's reflection; one in my eye. Now, it looks like a cats silt eyes. But it looked really weird since it was just one eye. I didn't know what it does yet, but I bet it has something to do with alchemy.

I had my backpack with some of my class binders inside. Like my Band folder, Honors Comp Lit 9, Honors Global, and my French binder. Also, I have my electronic devices and a couple of sketch pads. I take out my iPod to see if I get any Wi-Fi. Who would've thought that I did have it! I could message my friends and tell them where I was! But…maybe that wasn't the best idea… Maybe it's better for them to not know things. Also, they might tell my parents who are probably looking for me.

Ok, now the things that I don't know. I don't know where I am. I could be in freaking Aerugo for all I know! I also don't know where I am in the time line. Edward and Alphonse could be in Briggs or whatever. Which reminds me, I don't know if I'm in the original or Brotherhood yet!

Truth has some sort of game he wants me to play. If I could find out what it wants, then I could go back home. But does it have anything to do with the Elrics? I hope not. Then I won't screw anything up like I almost always do.

That's when I hear rattling in the distance with a whistle. I stand up abruptly, looking at the smoke in the distance. A train! If what I'm thinking right now works, then I could find out where I am! But I could probably get killed… I stuff my fitted hat into my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. I'm so glad that I don't have much in there.

"Oh well…YOLO!" I yell to myself and I charge at the fast approaching train. Seeing a gap in-between two cars, I leap forward, planning to grab the rail. But here's the thing…I can't aim well. Even if I am in a lot of sports, it's always been lucky for me to hit the target. This time, luck was not on my side. I missed, but I did slam to the opposite car and manage to land on the small platform.

I taste blood in my mouth. Probably bit my lip or something when my head banged against the wall. Wiping the blood off of my lip, I look more closely at it. Why is it black…Black! Am I turning into a zombie from World War Z! Then the strangest thing happens. Black sparks shoot out of my lower lip and slowly fade away. I touch my lip again. There was still a small amount of blood there, but the cut was completely gone. Ok, so now I was a homunculus zombie. It's the apocalypse! I slap myself a couple of times. I can't be a zombie, I'm not craving brains or anything.

I shake the thought away and I open the door to one of the cars. And, to my luck, there was no one in the car. I randomly sit in a seat in the back, stretching out on the seat; grabbing my iPod and headphones. I throw my pack on the other side of the seat and start listening to Nickleback.

Where ever I'm going, it's going to be a long trip.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you like my story so far. I'm going to try to update every Saterday or Sunday but i can't really promise anything. I always seem to have a but load of homework to do and it's ****_really_**** annoying. And i get the horrid writers black Dx **

**So what do you guys like about the story so far? i hope that Bree dosen't sound Mary-Sure ish. So please leave a comment in the magical box. Critism is greatly appreiciated!**

**I forgot to give credit to trekhorse42 last time. She's been proof reading my story and giving my suggestions. Thanks a lot kitty! :3 **

**Sorry this chapter isn't very exciting :( Just a reveiw on what Bree knows and dosen't know. And YOLOing onto ta train. But what's causing her to heal? And why is her blood black? Read to find out! ^_^**

**Thank you awsome people! /(^o^)/**


	3. What I Can Do

The screeching of the wheels against the train track woke me, causing me to roll over and crash to the floor.

"Ow…" I mumble, starting to get to my feet. That's when the train came to a sudden, complete stop. Then my bag falls on top of me, making me crash to the ground again. "What did I ever do to you!" I mutter bitterly to my backpack as I dig my hat out and pull it on. Outside, the world takes a turn to the twentieth century. The train station looks like it's in a middle of the town, which is covered with apartment buildings made of red bricks. People in modern and old fashion clothes walk around. Hurrying towards the doors, I shoulder my backpack.

I jump off the last step of the train and look around. Ok, first I need to find food. But, how the heck am I suppose to eat if I don't have any money! Well, not any cenz or whatever. But how am I supposed to get money? Beg? Street perform? I sigh and start walking through the streets, trying to find a help wanted sign or something.

* * *

I've walked around for hours and now the sun is starting to set. Great, just great. Now I'll have to sleep in the streets. After asking around, I found out that I'm in Central City, which is kinda lucky. And I also found out that Mustang was going to move to East City soon. Also, I felt shorter. I use to be taller than the other kids when I was younger, but everybody caught up to me. But I think Truth seriously shrunk me on purpose. Great, now I can't tell Edward my short jokes if I ever run into him!

Suddenly, I shiver uncontrollably. I pull my jacket tighter to my body, the cold finally starting to arise. So I run into a café, hoping to warm up in there and not get thrown out.

As I open the door, different smells fill my noise, almost making me drool. It was a pleasant little shop, with dark brown and tan covering the walls. A few family photos hang on the wall with tables scattering the room. To my right, a white counter stood with coffee machines lining the wall. I take a seat near the back of the shop, playing Temple Run 2 on my IPod out of boredom.

"Um…" a small voice asks. I look up to see a girl in an apron with auburn hair and brown eyes. She's skinny and frail looking. The shy type, I suppose. "Can I get you anything to eat, Miss State Alchemist?"

"Huh?!" I look up confuse at her. She points towards my leg.

"You have a State Alchemist pocket watch. So aren't you an Alchemist?" She blushes slightly as she explains. Oh yeah! That's right, thank you mom and dad!

"Yeah I am, so could you bring me a hot chocolate? Oh, and put it on Edward Elrics tab." I ask as I lean back in my chair. She nods and heads towards the kitchen. Piece of cake. Now I could take Edward down to bankruptcy! Mwhahahahahaha!

Changing seats, I sit by the fire and think. What should I do now? I could find the Elrics and they could help me out with all of this. Or maybe I could try to do some research on the stone fragments in my body. But what if it's a new stone that Truth made just for me? Then there would be no information on it!

Eventually, the girl came back and hands me my hot chocolate. I give my thanks and go back to figuring out what to do.

But first, I need to hide my watch. I could probably use it to get food if I told them to put it on Ed's tab. But what if people needed a real alchemist's help? I'll have to hide the chain and watch somewhere. Good thing my back pack has a pocket on the strap. I stuff it in there and it wasn't that noticeable. I lean back into the chair as I sip the chocolate. Man, this stuff was good! Ok, back on subject.

I think I could manage to get information on the stone fragments in the library. But what if I can't? Maybe I _should_ find the Elrics and ask them about it. But then I might turn into a science project for them. And they are very suspicious people, might I add. What a dilemma I'm in. I sigh.

"Excuse me?" I turn to the girl who magically appears before me. "Is your drink to your liking?"

"Yeah it's great!" I tell her, putting on a smile through my predicament.

"So why did you hide your watch?" She asks, looking back and forth between the chair and me. I jerk my head towards the chair, giving her the ok. She smiles sweetly and takes a seat.

"I'm on a secret mission." I whisper, lying to her. She stares at me with awe. "But you can't tell anyone you saw me here, you got that?" She nods her head vigorously. I could tell she admires alchemist, especially State ones. "What's your name?"

"Liana Pierce. And you?" She reaches her hand out.

"Bree Hunter," I reply while shaking her hand, "It was nice talking to you, but I do have to go," I start to stand up. It's not really my forte to talk with people I don't know. I feel like I'll say something wrong and make the whole situation awkward. But to my surprise, she caught my wrist.

"Um… You could stay here tonight! We have an extra room upstairs that you could use." She says, begging slightly. It would be saving me the trouble of finding somewhere on the streets. And it sounds free.

"Sure, why not?" Her face lights up as she leads me to the stairs, barley giving me enough time to grab my bag. To me, she seems a little _too_ eager to have me here. I'll keep one eye open when I sleep tonight. Or maybe I won't sleep at all. Or maybe I'm just being my paranoid self, which is usually the answer.

But not this time.

She leads me into a room, and some guy jumps me! He grabs my arms and holds them behind me, while throwing me against the wall. My brain rattles in my head as I try to get my thoughts together. What's happening? Am I being robbed? Or worse…

"This one's a beauty! Good job Liana!" The man booms proudly from behind me. I could hear her snicker in response.

"What are you doing?!" I hiss. The man starts to take my jacket off, and I think I have a pretty good idea what he was thinking. "No you're not! I won't let you!" I screech as I struggle against him again. This results in slamming me against the wall again.

"Be quiet and don't make a sound." He whispers in my ear as he starts on my shirt. No, no NO! This can't be happening! I'm so not getting raped!

"Liana…Why?" I ask, a little hurt that she did this to me; but mostly irate.

"Cause I get better paid than working at that stupid café!"

"That doesn't mean you should do this! There are other options."

"But he's my dad."

"What?!" I snarl at him, kicking my leg up behind me to hopefully hit him in the balls. He grunts and falls to the floor. I scoop up my jacket and bag and run out the door. But the girl gets to me first. Liana kicks my legs from underneath me. I fall on the ground hard, but flip myself over to face her and her father. They both lunge at me (how did he recover so fast! Probably used to it by now…)

"No...STOP IT!" I cry out of desperation while I squeeze my eyes shut, and that's when it happens again. Black sparks fly around me and I can hear them scream bloody murder. I lay myself flat face down on the floor, covering my ears from their horrible screams. Then it was all silent. I hesitantly look up and almost scream myself. There were just two piles of ashes on the floor. Nothing else.

"Di-Did I do that?" I ask myself shakily, standing up. What…what have I done! I just killed people… I massacred them…I'm a murder… Why? Why did the stone suddenly acted up? Was it because I was in danger? In a time of fear? I grab my stuff and numbly walk out the back door, hearing the MPs rushing into the building. Once outside, I shrug my jacket and backpack on; and feel on top of my head to make sure I didn't lose my hat, which was still there.

Now I know what I have to do. Even if I don't like the idea of asking other people for help. If I can't learn how to control this thing, then I could kill more people! And maybe they could help.

Now I have to find Edward and Alphonse Elric.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again! Seems like i just updated this week, man it went fast!**

**So how do you guys like it so far? I thought i did pretty well on this chapter, and i really can't wait till next week the post the next one! It's my favorite :3**

**Also, i posted a little poem! If you love poems about Ed and Al's relationship and thier past, you should look it up on my profile! It's called "A Promise to make it Right'. i think it's one of my best and only poems i've ever written. So if you want, look it up!**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Nice Critism? leave a comment down in the magical box and let your voice be heard!**

**Thank you awsome people!**


	4. I'm a Freaking Idiot

The smell hit me as I drift back into conciseness. I gag and roll away from the source, which was a dumpster. What the heck do people throw away here! Murdered skunks! I groan and slowly get up into a sitting position. Stretching my arms over my head, I wake myself up from an awful nights sleep. Yeah, I only got a couple of hours of sleep. I kept reliving that moment over and over in my head. I never meant to kill anyone! There's no excuse for what I did. But I have to keep it to myself cause if Ed and Al find out, they might think I'm a full out murderer. And I'm not! I'm determined to get this under control. And I'm determined to find them.

Since Mustang is still in Central but is being transferred to East City soon, doesn't that mean they're are here too? The only chance I have of finding them is to go to Central HQ…But I was scared to death. If you know me, I never, _ever_ get in trouble. That's only because my parents would kill me twenty times over if they found out. So I have no experience of breaking into a building and obtaining information.

Wait, what if I go to the National Library? I could ask around if they've seen them. Maybe find out where they're staying. Yeah, awesome idea. Just one problem…Where the hell is it!I sigh angrily as I walk in a random direction, hoping to luckily stumble up on it.

No such luck. I've been walking around for an hour or two, and I still haven't found the stupid place. So I have to resort to my last option. Asking directions. Hate talking to people… I look around for someone that doesn't look at me like they were going to rape me. So I go up to an older lady who was sitting on a bench in a park. She looks about fifty or sixty, with short graying hair and a pastel floral dress.

"Um, excuse me?" I stand in front of her with my hands stuffed into my pockets while rubbing my thumb over my watch. She looks up with a pleasant smile and warm blue eyes.

"Yes?" Her voice slightly cracks.

"Could you possibly direct me to the National Library?" I ask as politely as possible while wearing a false smile.

"Sure, just go down Patterson Avenue west and you'll come across it." She says, pointing to the mentioned street.

"Thanks!" I exclaim, hurrying over to the avenue. I could hear he call a 'you're welcome' behind me. Waving back to her, I turn onto said street. I walk for about twenty minutes and then I see the large white building. The National library! Yes! Now maybe I could get some progress.

* * *

I wasn't getting anywhere! Nobody has seen them. Now what am I suppose to do? I really, really didn't want to break into HQ. That would be suicide! But that's probably the only option that I have. Ok, I'll ask one more person then I'm heading to HQ. I see a girl reading a book at one of the long tables, so I walk over to her. She couldn't be older than seven or eight; wearing a pink outfit.

"Hey," I say, getting her attention. Her big green eyes look up to me, "Have you possibly seen the FullMetal Alchemist lately?" She nods her head dynamically.

"Un-huh! When I was walking here I saw them head into Central headquarters!" she exclaims.

"When?" I say a little too loudly, attracting people's attention. Some even shush me, glaring. I shrink back slightly, lowering my voice to a whisper. "When?"

"A couple of minutes ago." I groan loudly, giving her a thank you, and head towards the door. So its official, I have to go to HQ. Ugh! How am I supposed to get in? And it if I did manage to find a way in, what was I going to say to them?! I hung my head at the thought, knowing whatever I say to them would sound stupid and crazy.

"Hey guys, I have weird shard fragments inside me that vaporizes people! Could you help me figure out what it is and tell me how to control it? Thanks! Oh, and I borrowed some money from you!"

Yeah, that'll go over well. But maybe I could obscure the truth from them…

"Hey! I heard about a stone that could get you're bodies back! And I might have an idea where it is. But you should probably research it before you go looking for it!"

That might work, but there's one problem…I can't say that they could get their bodies back. It's like a secret to them and other important people that are helping them out. They could get suspicious and ask me how I got that knowledge. Then I'll have to lie again, and I suck at lying!

I stop in my tracks. _Now_ this problem is just arising in my mind! I don't know where HQ is! I'm just walking aimlessly around the city!

"Stupid, stupid…" I mutter as I slap myself a couple of times. Feeling people's gaze on me, I quickly turn onto another street; embarrassment coating my cheeks. Wait, I could've found a map in the library! STUPID! I really need to think things through before I start walking randomly in a city that I don't know.

But luck was on my side! In the near distance, I saw a huge, white building. It practically cast shadows over the whole city! And my best guess is that is HQ.

"Yes!" I smile under my breath, walking faster towards the building. Now I'm getting somewhere!

* * *

Once I got a block or two from the building, I sit on one of the benches that on the side of the street. Now what?! I'm at HQ and I don't know what I'm going to do! I can't just waltz in there! Maybe I could jump through a window? Its very cliché, but it could work. Yeah… then I could hide in the janitor's closet or something until nightfall when everybody's gone home. Then I can find all the information I need! I stand up abruptly; I have to do this while I still have the courage! I got this!

I march up the steps, determined to get in. I know what I'm going to do. But getting in is the difficult part. I make it to the top, taking the building in. It almost reminds me of Greece, with pillars that had horizontal davit lines on it. And near the freakin humongous doors were two guards. I think I could've gotten past them, but I freaked out; jumping behind a bush. Give me a break. I've never done this before. But I was good at sneaking around like a super ninja. I make my way to the back of the building, making sure the guards didn't see me. I look over a bush to see if there was anyone out back. Just so happens to be a training exercise out there, complete with a working out course. Good thing they were mostly focused on the soldiers and not the girl sneaking around.

Behind me, I found an open window that lead to an empty room. Luck was on my side once again and I climb into the room. It's mostly filled boxes with a desk and chairs also holding the boxes. Peering out the door to see if anyone was coming; I walk into the hallway. Ok, all I need to do now is to find a janitors closet and then I'm set. I sneak around for a bit, evading soldiers by sneaking into the shadows, until I finally find a closet. It was harder than it looks. I was just about to slip in when…

"Hey!" I look to my left to see a group of soldiers pointing their guns at me. Now I could've made up a story for why I was walking around in here. But I did something really stupid.

I ran away in the opposite direction.

"Hold it!" they yell, perusing me. Stupid! Baka! Whatever, now I'm running from the military like a criminal. Like I could've been more suspicious, I just _had_ to run away. I turn a corner, and guess who I just had to run into. We both fall, and I sit there frozen to the spot. Luck was _not_ on my side.

"Ow…" Mustang mutters as he looks down on me.

"Crap!" I breathe as I scramble to my feet and bolt past him before he knew what was happening. Crap! Now Mustang is probably going to blow me up or something! I'm just glad that I've been playing soccer for the past eight years. I zip down the halls and even down a stairway. Sirens start going off all throughout the building. Great. Maybe I have to jump out the window or something. But I was on the fifth floor! Jumping would be suicide! Lost in my thoughts, something grabs my arm. I look back to see a soldier who has finally caught up to me. Fear grips my heart. I'm dead!

That's when the hallway literally blows up. I flew in the air and hit the ground, rolling for a few feet. My vision blurs, ears ringing, and I see the black sparks flashing around. Trying to process what had just happened, I barely notice the soldiers dragging me across the floor.

I'm caught.

**Ha! I figured out what was wrong with my account! HAHA! :D So those who don't know i posted this chapter this morning and it was acting up. So this is like take two of reposting this. I'm really happy that it's working now :)**

**So how do you guys like it so far? Sorry if it seems short (Haha, get it?) But i promise that the chapters to come are going to be longer. But next chapter is where Ed and Al come in! Yeah!**

**So comments, questions, concerns? Please reveiw in the magical box below and let your voice be heard!**

**Thank you awsome people! :D**


	5. Torture and Order

I'm tied to a chair in an interrogation room; having already been tested if I was drunk or not. Great, now I'm going to be thrown in prison and won't be able to figure out anything! And the best part, Mustang's the one trying to grill me for answers. Pay attention to the word 'try' in that sentence. I haven't said anything, cause whatever I'm going to say will probably get me more in trouble. And it helps when I don't like Mustang that much.

"Why were you in here?" He asks me sternly, his eyes cold. I look at him with a blank expression. Not working, Sparky.

"What's your name?" He tries again, still not getting anywhere with me.

"What are these devices in your bag for?" Still not working, Sparky. But if you want to mess around with them I'm going to kill you.

"Why do you have a State Alchemist watch?" Not speaking to you. He asks about fifty or something questions. But, finally, he gives up, throwing his arms up in defeat and sighing irately. He orders a couple of guards to take me to a cell until further instruction.

* * *

Once there, it smells horrible; don't they ever clean this place?! It was mostly bare, only a bed stood on the back wall and that was pretty much it. At least he lets me keep my bag! But guess who he assigns to watch me…Havoc. I get out my iPad and start playing Slender Man. Hey, I don't have anything better to do!

"What is that?" Havoc asks, sitting on a small stool while watching me. When I say watching me, more like reading the newspaper. I look up at him from the far wall. Should I answer him? Or should I ignore him like Mustang?

"An IPad." I reply simply.

"And what does an IPad do?"

"Well, you can play different types of games on it, listen to music, and take pictures." It probably wasn't the best idea to introduce the IPad to this world…whoops.

"So you can talk." He grins at me, setting his newspaper down. Oh great, a conversation starter… "What's your name?"

"That's classified information." He chuckles. Oh brilliant, this is going to be delightful…

* * *

(Ed)

"Why do we have to come in now?" I moan as I walk up the stairs with Al.

"Maybe it's an emergency?" Al resonates, trying to calm my nerves.

"So what?! We should be in East City by now!" I yell, entering the large building. Inside, people were running all over the place. Something major happened here. There were even some stretchers with people on them being carried away. And they looked…burnt? An explosion of some sort?

"What happened?" Al questions while looking around like I was.

"Hey!" I look over to see Mustang walking up to us. Great…

"What the hell do you want!?" I yell at him, irritated.

"Brother…" Al warns me.

"I need you to check something out for us." He says and starts to walk away. "About an hour ago, we were pursuing a girl that snuck in here without authorization. Once one of the guards caught her, she blew the place up. But we have no idea how she did it. So I want you to look over the scene as an alchemist."

"Why can't you do it!" I screech at him.

"Because you might notice something that I would." he snaps. We arrive at the fifth floor, and the whole place is a mess. It's a miracle that the place was still standing! The hallway was littered with debris. But in the center, a huge circle was blown into the surrounding area. I walk around the perimeter looking for any clues. Then I examine the ground closely. "By the way, she was running when she did this. And she didn't even touch the wall or anything with her hands.

"This is alchemy…" I pronounce, seeing the rectangular pattern etched in the ground.

"But how could she be able to do that, brother?" Al asks me. I sit back in my crouching position and think. There was only one answer to this. I give Al a knowing look.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I smirk at him for the possible chance of restoring his body. His soul eyes slightly widen, and I smile bigger. "Mustang, where is this girl? I want to talk to her right away."

* * *

(Bree)

This was torture. Havoc wouldn't _shut up_. Even when he wasn't asking me questions he still ran his mouth about an ex-girlfriend or something. And I thought I was bad when I was asking Kate about my stories! I finally resorted to plugging my headphones in and listen to Imagine Dragons; turning up the volume to max. It was comical to watch him. Sometimes the lyrics would match his lip flapping so it looks like he was singing. So I try to imagine him singing these songs for real on stage. Yeah, it kept me entertained.

That is, till soldiers came. I took out my earbuds and stand up from my current sitting position, which was laying on my stomach and watching Havoc. Stuffing my things in my bag and slinging it over my shoulders; I listen to what the soldiers had to say.

"We have orders to take her out for more interrogation. Please step aside." One of the soldiers says as Havoc stood back. He unlocks my cell; hand cuffs me, takes my bag away, and escorts me out. Havoc winks as I walk past him.

"Nice talking with ya!" He says, with a dim-witted smile. I roll my eyes as I walk in the center of the group. Why do they need to question me more? Haven't I made myself clear that I wasn't going to talk?! I can't sit through another lecture with Mustang! I'm going to rip his eyes out and stuff them down his throat!

But Mustang wasn't waiting for me.

The Elrics were.

The Elrics… Give me a minute…I stop at the door taken aback. What were they doing here!? Al sort of waves at me, seeing my expression and trying to make the situation more comfortable. Bless his soul! Ed just glares, arms crossed and feet resting on the table. Should've known… I take the seat across from them, setting my hands in my lap and slouching in my chair. At least I don't have to look for them any more…

"How the hell did you blow up the hallway?" Edward asks sternly, clearly not wanting to be here but at the same time he does. I scowl at the table, not talking. Alphonse gives a go at it.

"What my brother is _trying_ to ask is how did you blow up the hallway using alchemy?" My eyes snap up at them. So the stone _did _have something to do with alchemy after all! At least I'm getting somewhere! And I haven't even talked to them yet! I still won't say a word to them.

"Talk, damn it!" Ed yells at me. I flinch in my seat and resume staring at the table, thinking. So maybe the stone was somehow related to the Philosophers Stone? But does that mean that it's full of souls?

"Brother, maybe she's mute." Alphonse reasons with him, trying his best to calm him down. Why thank you Al, haven't thought of that yet. I point to him while shaking my head, trying to get my message across. "So you are mute?" I shake my head again.

"So what! Just get her a piece of paper and a pencil!" Ed exclaims, throwing the said supplies in front of me. I look down at the materials, then back up to them shrugging my shoulders.

"You can't write?" Al asks me as I shake my head. Man, maybe that careers test I took was right, I can act pretty well. I can totally make a career out of this! Ed storms out of the room, having enough of me. Al bows towards my direction while apologizing about Ed's behavior. Then the soldiers come back and take me to my cell. I just hope Havoc isn't there anymore.

* * *

(Ed)

Stubborn girl! I will make her talk! I don't believe the whole Mute act she's keeping up. But why did she look like she learned something new when we asked her if she used alchemy? Did she not know she used it? Something in her eyes and how she acted in that moment when I Alphonse mentioned alchemy set it off. What is she hiding? And what was with her eyes? Her left eye was normal, but the right was slightly different. The pupil was like a cat, a long diamond (that looked like a fragment of a jewel or something) running horizontally across her iris. What's with that!? I slam the door open to Mustangs office, since the guards told me he wanted to see me.

"What do you want _now!?_"I growl at him, standing in front of his desk, ticked off, "Because of you, we had to change trains! Do you know how much pain the in a-"

"Shut up, I have a small assignment for you." He silences me, but I open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind. "But this you can take with you where ever you're going." An assignment that I can carry around, easy enough.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to watch that girl, which I found out her name is Bree."

"WHAT! No way! I'm not babysitting some chick!" I scream at him.

"She could be a potential threat to the country! Or she could be working for one of our enemies. I want you to find out more about her because I've looked through all of our citizen files. And there's nobody that matches her description." He explains coolly to me.

"Argh! This sucks! Fine! But you have to give her money out of your own pocket! I ain't paying for her!" He sighs in frustration at my deal. But I was curious about her. I'm going to find out her secret one way or another!

"Fine, just go get her. Dismissed." He hisses. I smirk at this, glad that I irritated him somewhat.

* * *

**A/N: So the Elrics are finally here! XD YEAH! So did get the characters right? I suck at people that i don't make up :p**

**So I have a poll that i have on my profile! Please look at it! i wanna know th at answer to the question (I'm not saying it so you people will look at it out of curiousity ;D)**

**So comments, questions, love? ;) please review! **

**Thank you awesome people! Xp**


	6. Fitting In

I sit in the cell, trying _again_ to drown out the sound of Havoc's voice. You'd think that after all of this time he could've told his life story in detail three times over. But no… he just has to run his mouth every second of the day. And hallelujah to the freaking world when a group of guards came to take me away again.

"You're being released." One of them tells me while escorting me outside. What? I'm being…released? How? I thought that I was going to spend time in jail rotting away!

The brightness of the sun blinds my eyes as the guards open the door for me. And waiting outside was the most amazing sight I've seen in days.

"You will be traveling with the FullMetal Alchemist for now on." The same guard says as he hands me my bag and walks away. I take a shaky breath, stuff my hands into my pockets, and walk towards the brothers. You have _got_ to be kidding me! I'm going to be staying with the Elrics for now on!

I've never traveled with guys before…Well, except for State Marching Band but I had other girls with me! And my mom didn't like me hanging out with guys anyway (but I still did at school…ha!) I run my thumb against my watch; that is until I forgot that my watch was still in my bag pocket. Crap…I resort to rubbing the sides of my pockets. Eh, close enough. I stand in front of both of them.

"Hi Bree!" Al greets me warmly.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" I ask, confused. Ed points an accusing finger at me.

"Ha! I knew you could talk!" he yells in a triumph kind of way.

"Duh, so answer the question."

"Mustang told us." Al replies.

"What?! How'd he know?!" That's when I remembered that I told Havoc after hours of begging. "Havoc…" I mutter bitterly.

"You know Havoc?"

"Yeah, he was guarding me when I was in my cell." Al lets out an 'oh' as we start walking away.

"So where are you from?" he asks me.

"A place." I tell him. And out of nowhere, my phone rings, singing Monster by Imagine Dragons. "Holy Crap!" I exclaim, taking my phone out of one of the side pockets. I can get call's here too! This is crazy. "Hello?" I ask, accepting the call and holding a finger up to the boys who stand there confused.

"Bree Jessica Hunter where are you?!" Kate's voice yells at me.

"It works…" I trail off, still astonished that I can't comprehend what she was saying to me. How is my cell phone able to work? They don't have the technology to build a satellite and make cell phones! Do they?

"…Bree! Do you know how worried we are about you? You just suddenly dropped off the face of the Earth! Where the hell are you?!" I shake my head slightly to get my back into reality.

"Dude, you wouldn't believe me if I told you…" I sigh.

"Why the hell are you talking into a box?" Edward asks, walking up beside me.

"Shut up!" I hiss at him, "Kate? What's happening over there?"

"Who was that?!"

"Somebody, now answer the question!"

"You're parents are freaking out and called the police. They're looking for you right now. You have to tell me where you are so that we can get you!"

"Kate, I can't tell you where I am because you're going to think I'm high on something! And you can't tell my parents that you talked to me!"

"What? No! Do you have any idea-"

"Kate please! I'm asking you cause you're my best friend! Trust me it's better that you don't know that much."

"But are you safe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"But why can't you tell me where you are!"

"Ok fine I'll tell you later or something!"

"Why not now!"

"Cause I'm busy right now! Just don't worry about me! I promise I'll explain everything soon. Gotta go, see ya!" I hang up as she protests. Looking at my phone for a minute, I turn my phone on silent. Knowing Kate, she'll be texting me non-stop for a few days. I sigh and see that Ed and Al were looking at me like I was crazy, which I was. "What?" I ask them.

"Why were you talking into a box psycho?" Ed asks me. I ignore the psycho part, since I've been psycho for quite some time now.

"It's not a box, it's a cell phone."

"Then what's a cell phone?"

"It's a wireless phone that you can take where ever you want."

"Never heard of it."

"Yeah I bet you haven't… well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I exclaim as I start walking down the stairs with them behind me.

* * *

We find a hotel and get a room._ A_ room. Not two, one. Now I have to sleep in a room with guys! Argh! This is so embarrassing! If only my parents let me hang out with guys more then maybe I could stand it. But noooo. My parents just _have _to be over-protective!

We walk into the smallish room complete with a bed, a bathroom, and small kitchen. Wow, this world's hotel rooms are way better than mine. I throw my bag on the couch in the middle of the room and flop down; not really caring about the Elrics at this point.

"Can this day get any worse?!" I mutter with my face in my hands. First, I vaporize people, then I sneak into a military HQ, blow the place up while getting caught, being tortured by Havoc's love stories, then I'm forced to be with the Elrics. This was my goal, but I feel like a hostage with the look Edward's giving me.

"It's your fault," Ed reminds me, collapsing on the bed. I groan in response. I wanted to tell them my purpose, but I was scared. What kind of reaction would I get? Would they think of me badly? What if- "Hey…"

"What do you _want_?!" I sigh, not wanting to interact with people at the moment.

"What's with your eye?" I prop up suddenly with my elbows, my mind glitches with ideas of what to say.

"Oh, it's a um…birth defect. Yeah!" I utter, not at all looking suspicious. By the way that was sarcasm. There were a few moments of silence, Ed examining me; then I hear the bed groan slightly.

"Whatever." he says. I huff at him, lying down fully on the couch.

"Brother, don't be rude!" Al exclaims, getting after his brother, which was answered with a grunt. "I'm sorry about my brother." Al bows his apologizes towards me. I stutter a 'no problem' sounding like an idiot. "So you're really not going to tell us anything about you?"

"Depends on what you're asking me," I reply, sitting up in the process.

"Ok, um…" Al sits next to me, "Whose Kate?"

"My best friend." Al tries to think of another.

"What's with your clothes!" Ed calls.

"What's with that cloak? And why is it that shade of red?!" I retort. Don't get me wrong, I love Ed's coat! I even asked a couple of times for Christmas. I never got it…

"It's stylish!"

"In what little world?!" Wait… I just said the 'L' word…uh-oh.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIGET?!" he roars at me. I actually start laughing as Al sighs.  
"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry! But it's just…so funny!" I cry through my tears. Why am I laughing? Maybe it's because I just had a crappy day and I'm going nuts with stress. I get out my laptop, thinking about working on my research paper for Honors Comp Lit to get my mind off things. Al looks over my shoulder, fascinated by the new device in my lap.

"What's that?"

"It's my laptop." I response as I browse the internet on Social Darwinism. I had to do a research paper on the book 'The Time Machine' by H.G Wells and present a PowerPoint. But I probably won't get back in two weeks. Ha suckers! But I have nothing else better to do at the moment, so this is the next best thing.

"Social Darwinism…Why are you looking up that?"

"It's for a research paper I have to do for Honors Literacy."

"So you go to school?"

"I use to. I probably won't go back anytime soon," I happily say.

"But where did you go to school?" Ed calls out again.

"I'm not telling the likes of you!"

"So you're in an honor class." Al changes the subject, trying not to get us to fight.

"Actually, I'm in a couple. Honors Global and Honors Comp Lit."

"What do you do in Honors Global?"

"I have to draw a map of the world by hand. We learn about different diseases, cultures, and history. It's kinda fun. And he has all these kinds of weapons! Like one time during a lock down he grabbed a helmet, sword, and a spear and stood at the door. He almost attacked one of the police officers when they came in to check on us!" Al laughs with me and I could hear a barely audible snicker from Ed.

"So what does Social Darwinism have to do with literature?" Al asks after our laughing fit.

"The assignment is to write about a scientific/realistic idea that book presents."

"And what book are you reading?"

"The Time Machine by H.G Wells."

"I don't think I've ever heard of it."

"Yeah, well… It's not very popular…" I trail off. H.G Wells probably didn't even exist in this world.

"I'm hungry! Let's go eat!" Ed suggest as he gets his lazy butt off the bed. Oh yeah, Ed has a freaking huge appetite for his size. His going to lick clean any restaurant he comes in contact with. I look at the time on my laptop. It was only four and he wanted to go get dinner _now_? When was the last time he ate?!

"Where do you want to go brother?" Al asks as he starts for the door. But as for me, I stay seated on the couch, resuming my research project.

"I don't know…Maybe that restaurant down the street…" The door closes softly with a click.

Really? They just leave me here? Alright Edward Elric, I'll just drag you down into bankruptcy! Room service! I jump up from the couch and walk over to the phonebook, seeing if they even do have room service here. And they freaking do! Mwhahaha! The door suddenly burst open to a very red Ed. (Ha that rhymed!)

"Hey! You're coming too!" He snaps, I'm guessing a little ticked off that he forgot about me so quickly…damn it…No room service for me…

* * *

**A/N: hi guys! i'm a day early because i'm just so nice :3 No, not really, but i'm going out of town for a week and i have no internet D': I'm going to die! **

**So how do you guys like it so far? I HAVE TO KNOW IF I'M GETTING EDWARD AND ALPHONSE RIGHT! Please! i really love feedback to don't hesitate to review! Review are my life! If i don't get enought, i might die! XD**

**Ok, had to rant, but anyways thank you all who have been reading this. i really apperciate it and hope that you guys enjoy my writing.**

**Thank you awesome people!**


	7. Anger and Humility

I was right; Ed did have a freakishly large appetite. He orders ten different dishes! How the heck is he not fat?! As for me, I only ordered _half_ a dish. I wasn't a big eater, but still; don't you think that's a little too much!? And he orders an assortment of things. Fries, steak, seafood, soup, and the list goes on and on. I only have a freaking half sandwich! And he's scarfing it down like it's the last thing he's going to eat. Al is, literally, sweet dropping next to me. (You can see the tear drop too! Cool!)

"Hey Edward?" I ask as he looks up with a mouth full of food, "how can you still eat?! You've finished, like, five freaking plates already!" He shrugs in response, going back to eating. I take a sip of the chocolate milk I ordered.

Ok, I admit I got it just to disgust Ed, but I also in truth love chocolate milk! It gives you energy and it tastes like heaven! Ed cringes slightly seeing what I was drinking. "What? You don't like chocolate milk?" I smirk at him.

"It's revolting…" he murmurs, taking slower bites. I've always wanted to say this him…

"No wonder you're so short." And that did the trick.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!" he rages, standing up in the booth the best he could. You know those situations where it's really funny to see people in them but you would be so embarrassed if it was you. Well, that's one of those times. I shrink back into my seat, seeing the stares that people were giving us. Ed looks around too and sits back into his own seat. Al just kind of face palms, already used to this kind of humiliation. The rest of our dinner was eaten in silence, and I felt so relieved once we got out of there.

"So…now what do we do?" I ask as we walk back towards the hotel.

"Do you want to go shopping?" Al asks. I look at him with disgusted. I Hate Shopping! Almost as much as I hate science. Seeing this look, Al quickly explains. "No, that's not what I meant! I noticed that you didn't have any clothes in your bag so I thought you needed some!" He frets, waving his arms In front of his helmet.

"Oh, ok. Just one problem…I don't have any money," I explain to them. Ed reaches into his pocket, like he just remembered something.

"Here," he says as he throws me a smallish bag, "This is for you." Curious, I look inside and was that…money? I couldn't tell cause I never seen this kind of money before.

"Are these chocolate coins or something?"

"What? No, it's money. You can thank Mustang…" He spits out his name in disgusts.

"Ok, I guess if you guys want to…" I trail off, slightly embarrassed that I have to go shopping with them.

"I'm actually going to get us train tickets to East City. You go with her Al," he walks off in a random direction and leaves Al and I standing there watching him, confused

"Shall we go?" he asks. I nod my head and follow Al deeper into the city. This is going to be a blast…whoopee flippin doo….

"Hey…" I ask after we've walked for a bit.

"Yes?" Al responds, his voice bouncing around in his armor.

"Um..well…" I was really embarrassed to ask this, "Could you help me with counting the money? I've never seen this kind of money before…" I could tell he was smiling even if he couldn't do it physically. It's like it was rolling off of him.

"Yeah, of course! " he exclaims, opening the door to a store for me. It wasn't a horrible shop that consists of all pink; actually it almost seems like my kind of store. It reminded me of Hot Topic, with tee shirts lining the wall and little knick-knacks all over the place. I quickly walk over to a rack of tee's, looking through each tee for something my style. "I thought you didn't like shopping," he comments, coming over to stand by me.

"Well it depends on what I'm shopping for," I reply, picking up a black tank top and holding it up to myself. I pick out a few more, with some jeans in the pile. We walk up to the cashier, but something catches my eye. A pair of long gloves with the fingers cut off. You know what, I actually _really_ need these. When we were walking around trying a find a hotel, I thought I was going to burst. It was so hot, but I couldn't take off my jacket at the risk of Ed and Al finding the fragments in my arms. So these would be perfect.

"Hey Al, hang on a sec…" I tell him, picking up the gloves to examine them.

"You like those?" he asks, looking over my shoulder. I hold it up to my still sleeved arm, seeing the length towards the bottom of my elbow and see that it had studs on the knuckles giving the impression of brass knuckles.

"Yeah, is it expensive?" I show him the price tag and he shakes his head.

"Nope, they're actually really cheap." We pay for everything and start back to the hotel. It was dusk, and the street lamps start to flicker on as people head for home.

"Thanks Al. I really appreciate it," I say to him as we enter the hotel.

"No problem, glad to help," He replies as we climb the stairs to the fourth floor. We enter the room to find Ed sitting on the couch going through my stuff! My things litter the floor and bed, pieces paper scatter the floor and couch.

"Dude!" I yell at him. He lets my duct tape fly in the air and snaps his head up. "What the hell!?"

"I uh…" He starts, but unable to finish his sentence.

"Brother! That's rude!" Al says in a lecture sort of tone.

"Yeah what he said!" I exclaim, snatching my bag from him. "What did you do?!"

"I don't know! But your box thing said it was 'locked out for an hour'."

"What! You tried to hack into my IPod?!"

"Actually, I did that to most of them…"

"Edward!" I was ready to clock him in the face. Standing there, my fist shakes in anger and I was sure my face was red.

"Did you get the train tickets?" Al asks, coming in between us. Looking up at him, Ed scratches his check while sweet dropping.

"The what…?" he asks.

"Ed!"

"So you just wanted to get away me so you could go snooping through my bag!" I yell at him.

"Ok I admit it! I wanted to see if your bag would tell me anything about you!" He yells while throwing his arms up in the air in frustration.

"You know what," I jab him in the chest glaring at him; "I was planning on telling you everything later but now I can't trust you!" the look he gave was pretty comical, but I was too mad to care. I wasn't so low as to dig through peoples stuff for information! I really didn't know what to do after that yelling fit, so I just stand there glaring at him; and he glares right back at me.

"Hey Ed, why don't you go get the train tickets?" Al suggest, pulling us gently apart.

"Fine." He growls as he storms to the door and slams it shut. I stand there, looking at the door. Why did I say those things? Ed has every right to be distrustful of me. I look down at the mess and start picking it up; with Al leaning down helping me.

"You ok Bree?" Al asks, putting a hand on my shoulder as I put papers in my French folder. I look up at him with a fake smile after packing everything up.

"Yeah, I was just mad. But I think I'm going to take a shower or something." I say to him, taking my new clothes into the shower while throwing my jacket onto the bed; making sure he didn't see the things in my arms. Closing the door and running the shower, I slump down against the door frame. That was very…intense. I don't think I've ever yelled like that to someone before. It felt eccentric, relieving, and guilty all wrap into one. It felt good to yell and be angry but I felt awful for yelling at Ed like that. Haven't even known him one day and I'm already screaming bloody murder at his face. I take a big breath then let it out slowly. Maybe getting into a shower and clean clothes would help me cool myself down.

After taking my clothes off, I finally noticed how dirty they are… and how much they smelled. My shirt had a layer of dust on it, making dust clouds every time I shook it. My pants were also the same way. I was lucky that my cap was saved from most of the dirt. And once I got in and let the water run over my body, I watch all the dirt swirl down the drain. Wow, this is almost as bad as that summer camp I go to in the Rocky Mountains. Stepping out of the shower, I dry myself off and get into a black tank top, another pair of jeans, and my gloves. Now I don't have to get dressed tomorrow! Ha! I self consciously reach for the moisturizer cream to remember that I'm not home and that I don't need it. I look more closely at the face in the mirror. Sharp cheek bones, brighter eyes, and perfect skin; that's not me. I slap myself a couple of times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I open the door silently to find the room dim and quiet. I look around and saw a lump on the bed. Ed…so I guess I get the couch! And it's going to be cold… I grab my jacket off of the couch and shrug it on; lying down on the couch. And what really surprised me was that I almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

_I was standing in a dark room. There was nothing around me, just blackness. _

_"Hello?" I call out, turning around in a circle. Then, a bright light suddenly fell onto me. I shield my eyes from the sudden light, peering around me looking for anything. Then I saw them, Liana and her father. Their faces were burnt with skin peeling off showing the reddish muscles of their faces. Most of their clothes have holes in random places, also showing scalded muscles. In a blink of an eye, there were more people looking just like them. Anywhere ranging from kids to old people, they all surround me. Their red eyes bulge out of their heads in rage...And was it towards me._

_"Why did you kill us?!" They all hiss in unity. Kill them?_

_"I didn't kill all of you! Only two!" I yell at them, defending my case. The light flickers out, still showing their bright red eyes. Their anger intensified, and they all lunge at me, tearing skin and hair. They rip my eyes out with a sickening pop, severing the retina. But I didn't scream nor did I resist. It was like someone poured water into me and froze it. No pain came, but I did hear every crunch, break, and pop from them tearing me apart. Blood splatters their faces, dripping down onto my own. I wish I could scream at them to stop, to listen to what I had to say. Then, there was a nauseating feeling in my chest. And was that… my beating heart in Liana's hand? They open my mouth and stuck inside, closing my mouth afterwards. I felt it explode inside me as I was finally about to scream… _

* * *

Someone was shaking my shoulder, and I snap awake. I look up to the cold armor of Alphonse, with him carrying a blanket. I sigh in relief, sitting up to face him. It was only a dream…a dream…

"Hey…What are you doing?" I ask, yawning and noticing that I was drenched in sweat…Ew...

"You looked like you were cold so I got a blanket for you," he replies, handing me the soft cloth.

"Oh…Thanks." I was the one who usually getting people stuff, not the other way around. It made me smile.

"So what were you dreaming about?" he asks, sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"A nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I was slightly taken aback about at this. Don't get me wrong, I know that Al's a nice guy and all. But in my world it seemed like nobody really cared about how I feel about certain things. Only Kate listened to me; not my parents, other friends, and my brother was never there since he moved out already. I never expressed my feelings to anyone but Kate.

"Naw, that's ok. I'm over it," we sat in silence for a few minutes, lost in our own thoughts I guess.

"But you're not over it," he suddenly whispers to me. I flinch. He was right, of course. The images of all those people's faces flash in my mind. I shake my head slightly.

"No, trust me, I'm ok."

"Why won't you tell us the truth?!" He angrily whispers, looking at me. There wasn't really anything to say to that. But he was demanding the truth in a forceful way that he rarely uses. And it kinda scared me.

"Because I'm scared…" I whisper, bringing my knees to my chest. And that was the truth. I was scared to death. Of rejection, of changing the story line if I say something indicating a scenario, and the feeling of failing people I care for. What if I do something stupid so I won't get to go back home? What if I accidently kill Edward and Alphonse? What if I can't help get Al's body back? What if I mess up everything for them?

What if?

It's like my world is revolving around that one simple phase.

There were a few minutes of silence, Al taking in what I said to him.

"Will you tell us the truth eventually?" He asks, softer from his previous tone of voice.

"One day, when the time is right, I will. And that's a promise."

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T HAD ANYTIME TO WRITE! I went to Orlando last week and i didn't bring my laptop. So i didn't have any time to write. But here i am again! Yeah!**

**So i hope that you guys like this chpater. I wrote the dream scene at like 2am. Man my mind can get screwed up... But i think it got a clear message across.**

**What's happening to Bree? Why is she having messed up dreams? Is it the stone? I'll have more chapters up soon i promise!**


	8. Revenge, Trains, and OH CRAP!

What was that smell? It was like…bacon and eggs? Everything is blurry when I open one of my eyes. In front of my was the door, illuminated by a light source to my left. I look over to said direction towards the kitchen, and there was Al cooking up some breakfast.

"Good morning Bree!" He happily says as he flips some eggs. My mind still foggy with sleep, I mumble 'hey' while cracking my back; which was greeted with a lot of pops.

"What time is it?" I ask while yawning.

"About eight." he responses, turning back to the stove. I hum as I stand up, stretching my arms above my head. "Well, uh, breakfast is about ready, I just need a couple of minutes." Sighing, I let my arms drop.

"Aright, it smells good Al!" I smile at him, "Do you need any help?" One thing that most people don't know about me is that I can't cook. I always find a way to screw up the recipe or set the kitchen on fire. On second thought, maybe that was a bad idea to ask him.

"I think I'm about done, but thanks anyway!"

"Yeah, sure. By the way, where's Ed?" I ask and was answered by a loud snore. Looking over to the bed, I saw the FullMetal Alchemist among the scattered bed sheets. He was in a funky position facing up with his hair scattered about his head…And he had no shirt on. I turn around to face the door, my face heating up. It's not that I haven't seen a guy without his shirt on in person…It's that I've never seen a _hot_ guy without a shirt on in person. I mean come on, he's literally ripped! With a whole six pack and everything! And his automail and scars just….uh!

"Bree?" Al of course sees my expression and has to worry.

"Uh-uh I'm fine," I hum, my embarrassment growing each passing second. "Wait, when does our train leave?" I suddenly ask, remembering that Ed never told us; or me at least.

"I don't know, maybe we should wake him?" Al suggest, walking over to him but was stopped by me grabbing his arm.

"Wait, I got an idea." Smirking, I rush to the fridge to find a certain substance that Ed despises. Grabbing the carton, I walk to the side of the bed.

"Don't do that!" Al exclaims, grabbing the arm I held the milk in.

"This is for snooping in my bag! He has to learn his lesson right?" Letting go of my arm, Al nods his head.

"Yeah I guess so…"Al says, still unsure by the idea.

"Alright, go back to the kitchen and pretend to cook. After I dump it on him, I'm running to the bathroom. Got it?" He again nods his head and goes to his post. I know that he's going to kill me for this, but hey. YOLO! I splash the milk all over his head, running for my life to the bathroom. Behind me, Ed sputters in surprise and rolls onto the floor with a thump. I close the door as silently as I could and start to run the water, setting the carton on the counter. I stifle my laughs as I hear Ed scream bloody murder.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" He roars, stomping around the room. Dude, can't you hear the facet running? Idiot…

"She's been in the bathroom this whole time brother," Al says to him. Note to self, if I ever need to pull a prank on Ed, ask Al for assistance. Hearing Ed storm closer to the bathroom, I quickly place the carton in the cabinet below the sink; hiding it in the back in case he searches for it. While splashing water on my face, Ed slams the door open. His face and chest covered in the white substance.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I smirk at him, drying my face with a towel. "Anyway, what happened to you?"

"You know damn well what happened to me!" He howls, throwing his arms around in the air like a kid throwing a fit.

"Then why did I ask you? And can you please put on a freaking shirt?"

"No! You better apologize for what you did to me! It should be illegal! Milk should be illegal!" He yells as I walk past him to where my bag was sitting; which was at the head to the couch.

"Why, this was an act of revenge…" I say in a scholar-like voice, "For what you did to my stuff last night!" I growl at him, packing up my stuff.

"That was last night! And why do girls hold grudges anyways!"

"Um, guys…" Al starts, but compared to us; was out voiced.

"We hold grudges until the people apologize for what they did!"

"Well you're not getting one out of me!"

"Then I'll make your life hell!"

"Guys!" Al finally yells, after trying to get our attention a couple of times.

"WHAT!" We both yell at him, turning simultaneously in his direction.

"When does the train leave?"

"Around eight thirty!" Ed says annoyed, turning back to me to yell again.

"But that's in five minutes…" We all stop in our tracks for a couple of moments for the information to sink in. Then we all spazz out, throwing our stuff together, and rushing out the door in a panic. We ran down the street towards the train station. Ed and Al are running as fast as they could, I felt like this was a jog. Sure, my bag was heavy; but this was nothing! I'm _so_ happy that I did a lot of sports!

"Man, you guys are so slow," I say jokingly to them, keeping a steady pace.

"What, you wanna go?! Let's go!" Ed bellows, probably still mad at me. He races in front of us, pumping his arms and legs dramatically.

"Brother!" Al yells after him.

"Hey Al," he looks at me while I hand him my bag, "Hold this." I say demonically as I start heading after Ed. "I'm going to get you Elric!" I scream at the top of my lungs, easing into a full out run.

Catching up to him effortlessly, I smirk. He literally huffs out smoke through his nostrils. Laughing, I start to pass him; seeing the train station up ahead. The wind whipping my hair, its coolness of the morning cutting through to my skin. Sliding to the front of the station, I throw an arm up in the air.

"And this is why girls rule the world!" I yell, turning back to see Ed wheezing with his hands on his knees; Al finally pulls in too. My guess is that his armor is really heavy and it's hard to run in that get up. "Ha! I won!"

"You cheated…" Ed mumbles as he regains his breath and stands up fully.

"How?!" I exclaim as we all head towards the ticket booth. We hand the dude the tickets. "I did not cheat!"

"Yes you did! You're on steroids or something!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Al talking to the ticket guy.

"How the hell am I to get steroids if I barely have money?!"

"Hey! Our train's leaving!"Al suddenly turns our heads to see a train pulling out of the station. We immediately run after it, Al in the lead still carrying my back pack. He grabs the rail and pulls himself up with ease. Will I be able to do that? Next was Ed, who reaches his hand out to Al for support. Then it was my turn. The train was going really fast by that time. I was giving out everything I got just to keep up!

"Give us your hands!" Al yells while reaching his hand out to grab mine, Ed doing the same. I jump, reaching out both hands to grab theirs. And thankfully, I make it. Hosting me up, we all collapse on the small platform.

"Dudes, that was a close one." I sigh, running my hands through my hair, having my cap in my bag.

"It's your fault…"Ed breathes to my right.

"And who was it who A: didn't tell us when the trains leaves and B: was sleeping in?" I sass him.

"Haven't you guys fought enough already?" Al sighs to my left.

"Alright Al, let's get inside." I sigh, standing up and looking around us. The sky about us was a brilliant orange and yellow rising from my left. Turning towards the ball of flames, it starts to warm my face up with a breeze blowing towards me. I smile into it, not having the time in my world to enjoy the mornings.

"Come on." Ed almost orders, opening the door. I tear myself away and walk into the car which was empty. Great, now they can't refrain from questions. Alone in a car with these two for who knows how long, this should be entertaining to some extent. I randomly sit down around the middle of the car, with Ed and Al following me.

"Here." Al says handing me my bag as I slump down.

"Thanks Al!" I exclaim while I search through my bag. Once I was certain everything was there and not damaged, I pull out my cap.

"What's that symbol mean? Some mafia thing?" Ed asks, sitting next to me since Al kind of took up most of the corresponding bench.

"You mean my cap?" I ask, holding it in my lap facing it towards us. He nods, curiosity filling his golden orbs. "It's from a superhero comic book."

"What's a superhero comic book?" Al asks, interested in the conversation.

"Well, a superhero is a person with special powers who uses them to help people and fights bad guys. And a comic book is like a novel but uses pictures." Remembering I have a manga book in my bag, I quickly fish it out. The manga was 'Ouran High School host Club', I still haven't finished the series yet since I'm only on book nine. It's ironic that Tamaki and Edward have the same voice actor. Ha-ha! Ed flips through the book, showing Al also.

"That's weird." Ed simply puts it, handing me back my book. Well fine then, but that's saying your weird since your story started out as a manga book!

"Hey, it keeps me entertained." I shrug, slumping back into my seat more to get comfortable. But the Elrics were ready to run their mouths.

"Is there anything we can know about you?" Al asks, leaning towards me slightly.

"Uh…I'm 15?" I didn't know what they were referring to, so maybe the basics were the best start.

"When's you birthday?"

"September 1st."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Um…Grand Junction High School?" Is it alright to tell them my school? Oh well, too late.

"And where is that?" Ed questions, eyeing me.

"Somewhere on Earth." He groans in response, leaning back in the bench. Smirking, I look back towards Al. "Anything else?" He ponders for a moment.

"What's your favorite color?" he asks, not being able to think of anything else.

"Really Al…" Ed mocks, "You couldn't think of anything better?"

"I'm trying to start a conversation!" Al almost whines towards him.

"Red and black, green and black, and red and gold;" I say, while they look at me oddly. "I have my favorite color combinations. One color just doesn't cut it for me," I explain. Ed's still looking at me like I was nuts, but Al at least shakes his head in understanding.

"Who's in your family?"

"My mom, dad, my bro David, and my dog Shelby." Nothing about my family could do any harm right?

"Since when is a dog included in a family?" Ed questions rudely.

"Since when you were short, so for a _very_ long time," I sass again. His face turns a very interesting color of red, but he doesn't say anything. "So…where are we heading anyways?" I ask, maybe getting my mind set in the timeline

"Oh, we're going to East City to study at a man named Shou Tuckers house." My heart drops twenty floors. Dude, I'm going to start crying or something. I hate this part in the story…but maybe I could change it? Could I save Nina from her father? I could at least try, right?

"Ok, why?" Of course I knew the answer to that, but I'm trying to act like I don't know anything!

"We want to do some research on chimeras." Ed glares at him, saying 'if you tell her one more word I'm going to kill you!' "But that's because…um…" Al frets, trying to think of a good answer.

"Hey, I'm not telling you guys everything about me so what gives you the right to tell me," I say, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh…ok."

For the next hour or so, we didn't say much. We were lost in our own little worlds. I had my ear buds in, listening to the Disney 'World of Color' soundtrack from 2014. Hey, I love Disney and I'm obsessed with their songs! :3

But I couldn't get Nina out of my mind no matter what! I even tried to think of Disney movies and it still didn't work. Once I got here, I was really hoping that I would arrive _after_ that took place. But thanks Truth for putting me in the part where _I actually cried_!

Maybe I could save her? Its might not be possible, but I could try. But I have no experience of fighting and stopping people from doing something they'll regret! Especially a full grown dude! I wasn't as strong as some of my guy friends, and I'm defiantly not the kind of person who takes action quickly. Well, anything other than sports anyways. I'm always thinking someone else would do what needs to be done. But it's all up to me since I was the only one here that knows what's going to occur.

Except I'm scared. I'm so scared of standing up in what I believe in what's right. Usually, I just go with the flow. But knowing that I could save a life that's innocent, which out weights which? I gotta do it; maybe that's the reason I'm here. Perhaps Truth put me here just to save Nina? I highly doubt it, but I can still dream, right?

I lean my head against the cooling glass, about to nod off since I haven't slept well in the last couple of nights. But Ed (I'm assuming its Ed) had to pull one of my ear buds out and make me flinch in surprise. Who doesn't hate being woken up from sleep!? Tuning to him, I glare.

"What?" I growl at him, thinking about yanking my earbud back.

"What are these?" He turns it over in his hand, studying it. An evil idea comes to my mind, and I want to see Ed's reaction to it.

"Put it in your ear and find out." I smirk, searching through my songs for one particular song. Hesitantly, he puts it in his ear as I found it. And I hit play.

Cannibal by Kesha was playing. I deliberately choose this song because I knew Ed was going to have a hilarious expression on his face after it ended.

The song ends and look up to see Ed's face. And let me tell you, it was the funniest thing I've ever saw! Oh my goodness, I just had to take a picture of it and I did. He was grossed out, shocked, and freaked out that I listen to these kinds of songs. I died that day, just from Edward's face. Al looked so confused, and he should be.

"What were you doing?" he asks, hesitant.

"You don't want to know…" Ed mumbles.

"Hey, not all of my songs are like that! Here." I exclaim, remembering that there was no one in the car except for us. I start to play 'Radioactive' by imagine Dragons out loud. I start singing softly as I turn it to full volume, making my own harmonies in the chorus. I think they like it…but I couldn't really tell since Al was an armor dude and Ed acts like he hates everything.

"So that's music from where you're from?" Al asks at the end of the song.

"Yep, and there's all different genres of music too," I explain, "If you want I can show you."

"Sure!"

"I don't know why you guys are getting so caught up in music…" Ed grumbles.

"Excuse me sir, but without music life would be a mistake," I hiss at him. Nobody and I mean _nobody;_ can bash music in front of me. Music is my life! The best part of my school day is when I get to go to band! (And I love lunch too!)

So for the next hour, I showed Al all different kinds of music and artist. Everything from Carrie Underwood, Draughty, One Republic, Imagine Dragons, Nightcore, and even some Disney songs. He likes the Disney songs the best :3 All through this, I caught Ed looking over at it curiously and tap his foot slightly to the beat. But once he caught me gaze he would grunt and turn around. And I didn't noticed when I fell asleep after I was done showing Al, my head leaning against the cool window.

(Ed)

I admit her song box thing she calls an IPod was pretty fascinating. But like I was going to show it! That'll ruin my reputation. I was just relived when she fell asleep.

"So what do you think brother?" Al whispers to me, trying not to wake her.

"I don't know…But she seems to know about us…" I ponder, putting my hand on my chin.

"What do you mean? You're the famous 'defender of the people'."

"But how did when know your name? And how did she know to call me Ed?"

"Well…I don't know. But one thing that bugs me is that she's not really interested about my body. Even last night when she woke up from a nightmare; she didn't question why I was up so late."Scrunching up my eyebrows, I try to think of all the possible answers. The Coronel could've spoken to her about us. Or she could be some psycho stalking us.

"But I'm curious where she's from. Her technology is so advanced…" I think out loud.

"Yeah, but she'll probably tell us the more she gets to know us."

"How do you know that Al?"

"_Because I spend time with her,"_ he stresses, "but you seem to be avoiding her."

"There's something about her that I don't like. Whenever we try to bring certain topics up she seems to go tense." Something in here eye's screams panic. She's hiding something that she doesn't want to tell anyone about. Like it's a life or death situation that she can't say anything about.

Lost in thought, something suddenly plops on my lap. And when I look down, I see Bree's head, facing in Alphones's direction. The urge to push her off suddenly hit me, and I was about to do it too. But Al stops me, shaking his head no.

"Just let her sleep brother. She probably hasn't slept well in days." Al whispers to me. I groan as I lean my head back on the bench. And I even fell asleep too.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya guys! Another update! Whohoo! :D**

**So how was everybodies Spring Break? i was so dead the last time i post so I forgot to ask D: But never late than never right? (Think i said that right...)**

**Nina's coming up DX No! But i did something really interesting with this part, or at least i think so. When my Editor, trekhorse42, was editing that part, she really got into it. She almosted killed me for what i did... So anyway, intersting part to come up and i'm really excited for further updating!**

**Also, Bree gets to hang out with Ed more and argues with him :) i know it's really cliche to have the OC and Ed fight but it was really fun for me. I never wrote a fight that was like a teasing, arguement so tell me how it went?!**

**Ok guys, remember to like, fav, whatever you do! Oh and a reveiw would give me life! :D**

**Thank you my awesome readers!**


	9. Meeting the Psycho Path

(Bree)

It was warm. What was I laying on? The warm metal frame of the window or something? Well whatever it was I like it. I just wanna stay here for a bit longer…

"Guys wake up! We're almost there!" Was that Al? Slowly, I open my eyes to find Al shaking me awake. But why was he sideways? And was I laying on some kind of fabric? Still foggy with sleep, I turn my head to find Ed staring down at me with a dim expression. We stay there for a moment, and then we both flip out. I snap up and press myself against the side of the car, looking at him in shock. He does the same, but he ends up falling over into the aisle with a loud thud. When did I fall onto Edward's legs?! I breath heavily, my face probably bright red.

"What the hell!" Ed yells, sitting up still on the floor.

"That's my line!" I screech back at him.

"I'm not the one who fell asleep on my legs!"

"Then why didn't you push me off or something?!"

"Al wouldn't let me! I wanted to!" I close my eyes and take a deep breath, getting control of the situation.

"Ok, I'm sorry that I fell into your lap. Can we just stop fighting?" He just stares…

and stares…

and stares…

"What!"

"Did you say…you were sorry?" he asks in shock.

"_YES! _ If you don't want my apology then I'll take it back! Sheesh!_"_ Men could be so weird sometimes!

"Hey, look! We're pulling in!" Al exclaims, trying to lighten the mood. I glance back and see that the train was pulling up on the station. And you know what, I'm starting to get sick and tired of these old buildings. Mostly everything was made out of red bricks! Where's the color?!

* * *

"So what now?" I ask as we walk around the station for no apparent reason. Well, at least to me.

"The colonel said there would be someone here to meet us…" Ed trails off, looking around. The station was surprisingly full of people, so it was kind of hard to find a specific person. Sticking close to the Elrics, I look around for a blue uniform as well; feeling the claustrophobia overwhelming me.

"Chief!" Someone in the crowd shouts and in seconds, Brenda is pushing past people. I sigh in relief that we can finally get out of here. "Hey chief! Who's the girl?"

"Someone we have to keep under surveillance. Nobody important." Ed replies, while waving me off. I huff at him in irritation, crossing my arms.

"Ok…um…so let's go I guess," Brenda says awkwardly, leading us through the crowd to the front of the station. And waiting outside is an old fashion black car. Like the cars in car shows. But will Al fit in there? It's kind of small… All I know is that I'm so not getting stuck in the back with him.

"I call shotgun!" I smirk at Ed. Just a moment's eye contact sends us running for the privilege up front. We push and shove, but I was able to slip in and buckle the seatbelt. "Ha, get in the back, shorty!"

"I'm Not Short!" he growls, slinking into the back seat with Al and Brenda following. I prop my knees up on the dashboard, resting my elbows on top. Al and Brenda slide in, deciding to stay silent and not say anything to us. Brenda starts the car, and we're off…with me in the front and Ed in the back being squish.

* * *

Walking up the walk way, I at last understand how big the Tucker house is. It was at least three stories! And everybody thinks that my house is that big, well then they need to come over to this side of the gate and see for themselves what 'big' looks like. It looks like some type of castle or something.

While Brenda knocks at the door, the rest of us stare in awe at the place. I didn't even notice when a big mass of white fur jumps on Ed who was beside me, taking both of them to the ground. I look down at the dog and the flattened alchemist, laughing. Alexander got the idea that that meant to jump on me next.

"W-wait, down boy!" I stumble as he pushes me to the ground. Landing on my butt, he starts licking my face.

"No, stop it!" I laugh as I rub his soft head, which he answers with a woof.

"Daddy!" I look to the door to see Nina, "There are people out here. Look!" Tucker comes up behind her as Alexander stopping his licking attacks on my face.

"Nina, this is why we keep the dog tied up." he sighs, giving us an apologetic look. A sudden urge to kill him washes over me. I tense up, trying to contain my thoughts and emotions. What am I thinking? Any FullMetal Alchemist fan would want to kill him but not literally! Was it the stone? Does it want me to kill him?

"Don't worry, it's cool." I tell him, hiding my hatred as I stand up. Don't get me wrong; I really, _really _hate Tucker. I mean, who wouldn't hate somebody that uses his daughter for a science project just to keep their authority. It's sick and twisted. But enough to kill him? I think not! Or maybe it would be a convenient turn in the story?

"Ok, let's go inside. Mustang is already here." he waves us in.

"Well I'll see you boss," Brenda dismisses himself and drives away as we walk through the door. But Alexander would have none of that. He throws his head between my legs, causing me to slide onto his back.

"Whoa! Alexander! What are you doing!" I yell as we take off around the side of the house, with Nina laughing in the background. Grabbing his collar for support, I now notice how big he was. He's huge! If he was big enough to play horsey with me then he's freaking enormous! I can't even touch my feet to the ground! On T.V, you can't really tell how big things are and get the proportions right. But now I'm here…At the back of the house, Alexander stops suddenly, causing me to fly through the air. I eat it on the ground, letting my body flop to the earth.

"Really?" I growl at him, lifting my head up off the ground. Sitting down, he wags his tail at me looking as innocent as possible. Nina comes running around the corner, laughing as she sees me. "Thanks Nina… That's one way to get my confidence up…" I grumble as I pick myself up.

"How did you know my name?" she asks as she points to herself.

"Uh, your daddy called you that right?" I stumble, scratching my head.

"Oh…Ok!" She beams at me. "Daddy said he's going to talk to those people and said we can play together!" Jumping up and down in excitement, she leaps into my arms. I never really liked little kids; I just don't know what to do with them! Somehow it always ends up me getting hit by something over and over again for their entertainment.

"Al-alright…" I say unsure. Looking up at me, she giggles. Oh, this is going to be a while…

* * *

"Hey Bree! You want to…" Al calls out, only to find me under a dog. "Are you ok?" I shakily give him a thumbs up, pushing Alexander gently off of me. What's with this dog and jumping onto people?!

"So what were you saying Al?" I ask, pulling myself into a sitting position.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see Mr. Tucker's lab and library. But if you're busy here…" Of course! He has a library, which means that he could have information on my stone or something!

"Yeah! I totally want to come!" I exclaim. Then I remember Nina… "Uh…" I look over to her.

"That's ok! I'll just play with Alexander!" She hugs her dog in the cutest way possible.

"Well ok, thanks Nina," I give her a hug and run inside to find the gang waiting for me. We walk down a flight of stairs to his lab full of chimeras. Jars line the walls with different chemicals and fleshy things inside. Cages were littered around on the floor with mutated animals inside, screaming and chewing on their cages. I squat in front of one in particular. A weird monkey creature with three heads, biting one of the poles of its cage.

"It's kinda embarrassing. I'm widely regarded as a specialist on chimeras but lately it hasn't been going very well…" I shiver at his voice. This is just leading up to Nina and Alexander getting transmuted together…

* * *

Tucker opens the big double doors to his library. Turning on the lights, the room was lit and it was freaking huge just like the rest of the house! And the books! I was in heaven! I love to read, ever since I was little. I guess I sound like Sheska but it's the truth.

"Wow! Amazing!" Ed exclaims.

"This is my library, feel free to look around." Tucker says. Ed and Al almost run towards the book shelves.

"Alright let's get started, I'll start with this shelf!" Ed says, taking a book down.

"I'll start over here!" Al exclaims, walking over to a corresponding shelf. I slowly walk in and take a look around, dismissing whatever Mustang was saying. Walking down the aisle, I look for any title that would give clues to anything like the philosopher stone. Man! This is going to be a long day…

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that i didn't update sooner! It wouldn't let me upload this chapter and i have no idea why. Well, at least now it's working :D**

**So how do you people like it so far? Any concerns or suggestiongs? And we are finally at Nina's part! AHHH! I'm gonna start crying...**

**So i still have the poll up and it's about if you like this story of Fading Into Truth better. I think i'm gonna keep it up until the end of the school year. I think its like May 20th? So anyway this poll will determind which one i'll finish first. So please vote for your favorite story!**

**Ok i think that's about it...So review and favorite/follow! Thank you all for following this story it really makes my day!**

**Thank you awesome people!**


	10. Plan of Action

I knew this wouldn't be easy but come _on. _It seems like I've checked every book in this library but there's still no sign of anything relating to the Philosophers Stone! And I can't look it up on the internet; they won't have anything on it since it doesn't exists in my world! I flop backwards on the ground in defeat, looking up at the ceiling with hatred.

"Stupid Amestris and no technology…" I grumble as I close my eyes, sighing. Laugher reach my ears and I suppose that it was Nina and Alphonse playing horsey or whatever. I choose to ignore them, too frustrated in my findings. It was still the first day that we are here but I would've thought that the stone would be famous in the Alchemist's eyes!

But I'm kinda surprise that Ed hasn't said anything to me. I know that he doesn't trust me and doesn't like me, but why would he let me into secret resources? He probably just forgot about me, seeing all the possibilities in these books. Or he's still mad about the train incident…

"I WILL NOT LOSE THIS TIME! I, EDWARD ELRIC WILL USE MY CONSITERABLE POWERS TO VANQUISH YOU! YOU MANGY MUTT!" Ed screams out of nowhere, causing me to jump and hit my head on one of the shelf's.

"Ow…" I mumble, rubbing my head and I sit up. A few minutes later, something big and white hits me and knocks me to the floor. "Alexander…" I grumble as he answers with a woof, staring down at me playfully.

"I got you now!" Ed yells again as Alexander runs off. Ed runs past me in a furious blur, not paying attention to me at all. I sigh and roll my eyes, getting up and walking to where ever Nina and Al were. Maybe I could forget about my frustration by hanging around a couple of goody two shoes.

"Hey guys…" I say once I found them playing horsey or something.

"Big sister!" Nina exclaims.

"Hi Bree," Al greets me.

"Can I hang with you guys for a bit?" They both nod their head as we hear Ed and Alexander running around, screaming.

* * *

"Hi Bree! Long time no see!" Havoc greets me in the doorway to the library.

"Oh, hey Havoc." I force a smile.

"Wait, Ed. What are you doing?"

"Just taking a break from a long day of research…" Ed mumbles underneath Alexander.

"After all of that you must be dog tired," Tucker comments as Ed sweet drops, "You can come back tomorrow." He waves his hand dismissively.

As we start to walk out of the house with me at the back, something caught my eye. In a small room off of the main hallway, there stood a beautiful grand piano. Made of polished black wood, it stood at the side of the room where the window was; its keys facing the door. I stop for a second admiring its magnificence, forgetting about the others.

"Hey, are you coming or what?!" Ed yells back at me, annoyed. I snap out of a trance when I look up to them.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm coming!" I take one last glance at it and then jog up to the front door where they were waiting. Maybe I could try to play it tomorrow…

We said our goodbyes, Havoc reminding Tucker about assessment day, and then we were off to a military hotel. I got privileges up in front again. Ha! The first few minutes in the car was silence, until Ed had to interrogate me some more.

"Why were you in the library? What were you looking up?" Ed asks, leaning up so his head was beside my seat.

"Alchemy, what else?" I look over to him, dismissing the idea. He slinks back into his seat, clearly disappointed with my answer.

"Hey Bree, why did you stop in the middle of the hallway? Did you see something?" Al asks.

"Oh that…I, um," I stumble with embarrassment, "I saw a grand piano in one of the rooms."

"You like the piano?"

"Kinda…"

"Can you play?"

"Well…yeah."

"Maybe you should play for us tomorrow if Mr. Tucker lets you."

"Um…sure?" I hate playing in front of people. It just that I'm always worried that I'm going to mess up a beautiful song and ruin the whole piece. But I have sheet music in my backpack! If I have music maybe I won't mess it up as bad!

But I always mess everything up.

* * *

I slump down in the bed once we got to the hotel. Why was I so tired? All I did today was read. Or maybe it's that I haven't gotten a good night sleep lately… I open my laptop to do something productive on the internet. Maybe I got some views or reviews for my stories on Fanfiction. Ignoring Ed and Al's conversation about Biological Alchemy crap, I open my browser to let out a gasp.

"WHAT!" I yell as I look at my screen in shock. The Elrics both jump from the couch they were sitting on.

"What's wrong?!" Al asks, startled.

"How…how…" I try to form the words and then let out a groan as I flop back on the bed.

"What the hell is wrong?!" Ed yells at me, probably annoyed about my mood swings or whatever.

"I lost a bet…" I mumble.

"What bet?"

"That the Broncos would crush the Sea Hawks." Yeah, I forgot about the Super Bowl. It's the only time of the year that my mom would watch football and tolerate dad and I's screaming. And I made a bet with one of my friends that the Broncos would win. Man, I lost twenty bucks…

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Football."

"Which is…" Oh yeah, they don't have football here.

"It's a sport."

"Pft, it's just a stupid game."

"It's not just any game," I sit back up and glare at Ed, "It's the biggest football game of the year! It's the Super Bowl where the two best football teams in the country go head on! And the Broncos lost miserably…" There was a moment of silence.

"So…how much did you bet?"

"Twenty dollars…"

"Wow, good job."

"Hey! The Broncos had a great team and they did really well this year considering years past! I thought they could pull through!"

"Yeah, and look how well that went."

"Oh shut it, Shorty!"

"Look who's talking, Bigfoot!"

"What the- what's with the name Bigfoot?!"

"Cause you have big feet!"

"Yeah, big enough to kick you down to size, Shorty!"

* * *

Back at the Tuckers the next day, I decided to look up Alchemy. I thought there's a book like 'Alchemy for Dummies' or something. But no, it has to be like 'Alchemy, cell division' or some crap like that. But I was not going to ask for help! I can figure it out! Even if I suck at science. But I end up giving in and just lay on the floor in defeat. I start to doze off with a book over my face and others all over my body for a while, until something hits my stomach with a soft thud.

"What!" I flip out, throwing the books off of myself. Looking up, I find Ed smirking down at my reaction with Al and Nina behind him. I glare at him. "What do you want?" I growl.

"We were going outside and Al forced me to ask you if you wanted to come." Ed says, still smiling mischievously. I mumble a 'fine' and follow them out to the front yard.

Climbing a tree, I watch as Ed chases Nina and Alexander around with some toy thing he transmutes out of his arm. I perch on a branch and start thinking. How am I going to save Nina? I finally know that I'm in Brotherhood since we aren't staying at the Tuckers. That means that Tucker will transmute Nina and Alexander tomorrow before Ed and Al come to his house. Maybe I could get them to come earlier? But if Tucker finds out then he'll just transmute her before then. But what if I told them that I overheard Tucker saying that he's going to transmute a Chimera tomorrow and I want to watch? That could work! Ok, that's my game plan!

"Hey Bree?" I look down to see Al peering up at me. "Do you want to play the piano for us?" Oh yeah, forgot about that…

"Uh yeah, sure." I say as I jump down. We call the rest of the gang over and we head inside. "Ok, I got to grab my bag real quick. Wait for me at the piano." I call to them as I run over to the library. Ok, calm down. I'll play a few pieces and then I'll be done right? It's not some big performance in front of a lot of people. I'll be fine! I jog back to the room and find everyone waiting for me. Nina was sitting on the piano bench; Al was standing with Ed in the middle of the room with Ed looking bored out of his mind. Alexander was lying underneath the piano bench, wagging his tail at the sight of me.

"Big sister is going to play us a song!" Nina exclaims with excitement, swinging her legs back and forth in the air. I force a grin as I sit next to her, digging though my bag for my Band Folder. Looking through my music, I decide to play the Jurassic Park Theme song. It's one of my favorites, and although some people play it non-stop in band, I've always loved Jurassic Park.

"What's that?" Nina asks, looking at the music as I put it up on top of the piano.

"It's a song called Jurassic Park." I explain, cracking my fingers.

"What's Jurassic Park?" Al asks.

"It's a book and someone decided to write a song for it." I can't tell them it's a movie, they don't have movies here! And I don't really want to explain the story to Nina; it might scare her half to death. I lay my fingers on the smooth ivory keys. It's such a nice piano. My piano sucks at home. The pedal doesn't work that well so I can't connect the notes. But this one seems completely new! I glance over to Ed to see him sprawled out on a chair bored out of his mind. I sigh, typical Ed. Then, I start.

It starts out with a few long notes and a slow rhythm. As the song wears on, it gets faster and more energetic. Just like the movie. But it always stays majestic and mysterious. I start swaying my body with the music and the movement I have to make to reach certain keys. Nina was watching me with awe, amazed at my talent. I hold the final note and slowly lift my fingers from the keys. I take a breath and look over to Ed and Al for their reactions. Nina was clapping like there's was no tomorrow and Alexander was barking in pleasure.

"That was really amazing Bree!" Al exclaims. I smile at him and look over to Ed. Was he… asleep?! I huff in irritation.

"Are you kidding me?!" I hiss at him as he snores softly. Stomping out of the room, I grab my things and head for the library. Was I really that boring! I thought I was doing well enough not to put people to sleep! I throw my bag against the wall and sit in a chair.

"Why do I even bother!? The only person that appreciates me is Alphonse!" I mumble profanities under my breath. This is why I hate playing in front of people. I'm always afraid that they'll hate my music. That they'll hate me.

I didn't see them until it was time to go back to the hotel. They probably already talked to Tucker about his life story and that crap. Al peers around the side of the book shelf at me. I was sprawled on the chair thinking over my plan of attack for tomorrow.

"Bree?" I look up to him and gather my stuff. "I'm sorry about Ed…"

"Don't worry about it." I brush him off, walking past him towards the door. Why does it seem like every time Ed and I have some sort of quarrel that Al is always the one checking up on me? I feel like such a brat.

"But you do play beautifully." Al tries to cheer me up.

"Meh, I'm not that good." I side-step the compliment.

"No really, you are." I sigh in defeat and mumble a 'thanks'. I never really like the piano anyways. My mom forced me to do it and I don't like to be forced to do stuff for unknown reasons. We reach the awaiting car…with Ed in the front. I don't really care anymore. He smirks up at me in triumph, but I just slide in the back with Al. I've only been with them for a couple of days and already I'm sick of him. And even if I did cared, I wouldn't' give him the satisfaction of me being angry at him.

The whole ride there was an awkward silence as I stare out of the window. I got to put my plan of action into gear late tonight. I got to save Nina and Alexander.

Cause I have to do something right at least once in my life.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya guys! long time no see! hope you like this chapter cause i think it was fun to write! And im putting in too many exclimation marks!**

**So what do you guys think? I wrote this during the Super Bowl which was a freaking long time ago! But i was playing the piano one day and i was thinking what Ed would do if Bree could play the piano. Do you peoples think i did a decent job on that part? Its hard to try to explain playing a instrument!**

**But school is almost out! Yeah! Summers almost here and so is freedom! Are you people excited? Please leave a reveiw cause i love to hear from you guys!**

**But i'm thinking about posting your guys pennames in the A/N if you leave a reveiw...Think its a good idea? Also, i still have the poll up on whether you guys like 'What I'm Not' or 'Fading into Truth' better. This will determind which one i will devote my time on these upcoming weeks. I'm still going to end it when school ends so get voting!**

**Well i think that's about it...But the fateful day is coming up soon! Dun dun duhhhhh! Next weekend is when i'm going to post it so watch out! It's going to be interesting! So please leave a reveiw cause my last post i didn't get any D:**

**Thank you awesome people!**


End file.
